Great Soccerballs of fire!
by f a n c y c h i k 93
Summary: Karin is forced to move in with a strager in order to enroll into an elite university with a crazy soccer team! Will Karin find friendship with this stranger? Or go insane due to his cold personality? Main: Hitsukarin. Side: Ichiruki and others
1. New roomie!

**A/N: I heart Hitsukarin and Ichiruki, just to let you guys know! SO here's a fic about them. Hope y'all enjoy now. Ichigo! Do this disclaimer! Please?**

A very hot tempered Kurosaki Karin stormed down the sidewalk, striking fear into every person that was in her way. _I can't believe Ichi-nii would do this! I mean-UGH! I'm thankful for what he did for me but still! He's making me move in with a complete stranger? _Karin felt her cellphone buzz. _Probably Ichi-nii…_She picked it up, knowing she didn't want to and sighed.

"Ichi-nii…" She spat out coldly.

"Karin-san…" A female voice said.

"Oh, Rukia-chan! Hi! And I thought you would drop the formalities after Ichi-nii proposed to you."

"Sorry. But speaking of my stupid fiancé, he told me what happened. I can vouch for this guy you're moving in with. He's huge on soccer just like you. Don't worry, Toushiro is kinda peeved to. But Ichigo _is _paying for you and Toushiro's tuition, while I'm pitching in for your place. It's two bedroom two bath. Orihime is gonna get her boyfriend, Ishida to help you out with the moving. Please, Karin, at least try." Rukia said. Karin sighed and hung her head. _Rukia's right…_

**Ok, now let's go back an hour in time….**

Karin, Ichigo, Rukia, Isshin, and Yuzu sat at the dining room table of the Kurosaki household, discussing a very important topic.

"Karin-chan, you know how you've been wanting to get into that elite university up north? The one with the insane soccer team?"

Karin's face lit up instantly. "Yes…"

Rukia sat up. "Well, Ichigo and I are moving close to their and we thought we can get you into that school. Since we have high paying jobs, we can pay for your schooling all the way."

"You serious? That's great!"

"But there is a catch…" Ichigo muttered. Karin's face dropped.

"What is it?" She spat. Isshin cleared his throat.

"Rukia-chan here, has a friend of hers that's been dying to get into this school as well. His name is Hitsugaya Toushiro and he will be moving into the same apartment as you."

"What? WHY?"

"Because, Karin, he has nowhere to go. His family is in the states working on some big business project and focusing on that. They'll be back in a few months. And after that, you'll have the apartment to yourself." Ichigo explained.

"No early grandchildren!" Isshin exclaimed. Karin scowled and punched her father in the head.

"Oh Masaki! My Karin-chan abuses me so!"

"Ichi-nii, you're making me move in with a stranger?" Karin yelled.

"Not real-Ow! Damn it Rukia!" Ichigo glared at Rukia who just smirked.

"Technically yes. But Toushiro is more of a loner anyways. He'll keep to himself most of the time. Come on, Karin. You've been dying to get into this school and now you've got the chance." Ichigo said. Karin sighed, but did not respond. She stood up from the table, walked out of the house, slamming the door with rage. Everyone at the table sighed in unison.

"Should I go after her?" Yuzu asked. Ichigo and Isshin shook their heads.

"Just let her blow off some steam."

**And now we're back to the present!**

"Ok, Rukia. I'll try…" Karin surrendered.

"Good. Now come back home so we can get your stuff together." Rukia demanded. Karin hung up the phone and headed back to the house. And her little adventure begins…


	2. Deal

_"Good. Now come back home so we can get your stuff together." Rukia demanded. Karin hung up the phone and headed back to the house. And her little adventure begins…_

Karin scowled as she looked down at the table. Ichigo sighed. "Karin, he's not that bad. And he really really wants to get into this school as much as you do."

Karin sighed and looked up at her older brother. "Ok, Ichi-nii."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Ichigo smiled and went to answer the door. "Toshirou! Come in and meet your new roomie!" The black haired Kurosaki turned around and widened her eyes at the sight in front of her. _This is him? _Her eyes roamed every bit of him, starting with his angelic snow white hair, then to his mesmerizing turquoise eyes. _He's actually hot...wow..._Toshirou and Ichigo walked into the dining room to join Karin and a certain whitehaired soccer player was put in a trance. He stared at the 19 year old Kurosaki Karin and admired her midnight hair that ran down her back, he noticed she had some curves but noticed her conservative way of dressing, which made him admire her modesty that much more.

"Toshirou, meet my sister Karin." Ichigo said smirking. _Looks like they're too busy drooling over each other...Wait a minute! That's my sister!_

Toshirou stuck his hand out and Karin took it. "Nice to meet you Kurosaki-san."

"Ok. That was your first wrong move. Drop the formalities. Just call me Karin."

"Um, sure."

"Thank you, Hitsugaya-san."

Ichigo cleared his throat in an attempt to get attention.

"What is it Ichi-nii?"

"I'm gonna go visit Rukia. I'll be back in a few hours."

Karin rolled her eyes. "Ichi-nii, you don't have to be so secretive. If you're gonna go bang Rukia then just say that."

Toshirou blushed furiously at her blunt statement, Ichigo glared.

"Karin, shut up! Bye!" He turned around and slammed the door. Karin smiled and turned to Toshirou.

"Well, we can probably get over to the apartment now. Orihime, her boyfriend, Ishida and some of their friends moved the boxes over there. If we get over there now, we can finish packing by tonight." Karin explained. Toushiro did nothing but nod, stand up, and walk outside and wait for Karin to join him. _This must be what a loner acts like..._she thought. She headed to the garage and pulled her SUV out of the drive way and waited for Toushiro to get in. He slowly walked over to the car and got in.

Karin sighed. "Ok, we're gonna be roomates for a while. And to be honest, I don't see the point of living with someone and not know anything about them. So how about this, everyday we tell each other one thing about us. Ok?"

Toushiro just looked at Karin, but soon nodded. "My sisters annoy the shit outta me." He muttered. Karin laughed as she started pulling off.

"Ummm let's see. My mother is no longer with me."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"No, it's ok. It was the best time of our lives when she was here, but she'll always be in my heart."

Toushiro wasn't stupid, Karin knew that. Which means when tears started to race down her cheeks, he saw them.

"No! I'm supposed to be strong for you mommy!" She mumbled angrily at herself. Karin was about to wipe her tears, but a certain white haired teen beat her to it. She felt his strong hand wipe her tears and it took everything in her not to blush and cry some more.

"You're driving, and tears will definitely not help your vision if your're crying." Toushiro said, wiping the last tear. Karin nodded, still looking at the road and driving to the apartment.

"T-Thanks..."

Awwwwwwwwwwwww Karin-chan! Don't cry!


	3. The Phoenix's memories

**Ok so if it is or not, I guess Toshirou and Karin are OOC but I that's how this story is playing in my head. Look, for anybody who thinks it's too OOC for you, don't read it. So, anyways that's my statement. Yuzu! Come here and do this disclaimer thingy please?**

**Yuzu: f a n c y c h I k 93 does not own Bleach. **

_"You're driving, and tears will definitely not help your vision if your're crying." Toushiro said, wiping the last tear. Karin nodded, still looking at the road and driving to the apartment._

_"T-Thanks..."_

_

* * *

_

Karin pulled into the parking space and sighed.

"Look, I'm not like this. I'll tell you right now, I don't show my emotions to people I don't know. But do _not_ take this as a sign of weakness." Karin stated sternly. Toshirou nodded, knowing there was no point in disagreeing with the girl. The hot tempered Kurosaki sighed, and both of them got out of the car. When they arrived at the apartment, Karin handed Toshirou a key.

"Here ya go. Ichi-nii and Rukia-nee gave them to me and it's the key to our mailbox too. When we get bills and stuff."

Toshirou said nothing and took the key, stuffing it into his pocket. Karin sighed again. _I can't make this dude speak! Ugh... _

She opened the door and saw the most beautifully decorated apartment ever. The living room had a large olive green rug and on top was a long glass coffee table. Karin gazed at the black leather sofa and love seat in front of the plasma TV she'd gotten for her graduation present.

"Wow! They did a nice job! I gotta call them and-"

"Ishida-kun! They're here!" A high pitched voice squealed. Toushirou and Karin exchanged glances before proceeding into the hallway which had the two rooms and bathrooms. They jumped when Ishida and Orihime literally tumbled out of the rooms.

"Sorry guys! Uryuu-kun and I were putting the finishing touches on the rooms. We hope you guys like the furniture. Uryuu-kun owns his own designing company so he designed them!" Orihime smiled as she said this. Karin and Toshirou nodded.

"Thanks." Hitsugaya said softly.

"Totally, I appreciate what you guys did." Karin thanked. Uryuu nodded and smiled, Orihime did the same.

"Well, your room is the one we 'gracefully' fell out of, Karin-chan." Orihime giggled. Karin smiled and thanked them once again. And after showing the rest of the place, Orihime and Uryuu left.

Karin walked into her room and smiled. It looked just like the one she had back home in Karakura, which thankfully was about an hour minutes away. She plopped onto the bed and looked up into the ceiling, in deep thought. _Every goal I make is for you mom. I'm sorry I couldn't be strong for you._

"Kurosaki-san?" Toshirou called. Karin jumped, not because she was scared, she was surprised that Toshirou started talking again.

Then Karin realized. "Hey! No formalities!" She yelled back.

"Oh. Sorry."

Karin laughed. "It's cool, you'll get used to it. What's up?"

"I noticed a field right down the street if you wanna practice. It would be interesting if I knew how your playing technique is."

Karin paused. _This is different...why is he acting so different so soon? Weird. Must be a loner thing. _She agreed and threw on a tank top and a pair of fiery red soccer shorts, then pulled her hair into a ponytail and grabbed her soccerball. She stepped into Toshirou's room and was shocked at what she saw. Toshirou was slipping on his ice white soccer shorts that fell to his knees, then smoothly slipping on a white underarmor shirt. His muscles were outlined by his shirt which did _not_ get unnoticed by Karin. She walked away quickly back to her room and almost burst into laughter. _Ha! I can't believe that loner has a body! _She silently laughed until Toshirou called for her.

"Karin-san! You ready?"

She turned towards his door. "Yeah! How about you?"

"Would I ask if I wasn't ready?" He snapped. Karin rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go." She snapped back. She walked out into the living room and picked up her keys on the dining table. Toshirou stepped out and threw a hoodie at Karin. Of course, she caught it and threw her a confused look.

"There's a storm coming. It should only be a drizzle when it passes the field." He simply stated. Karin nodded and the two left the apartment. She locked the door behind them and joined Toshirou as they walked to the car.

"So how did you hear about this field, anyways?" Karin asked.

Toshirou was silent for a moment. "My sisters took me there when I was younger."

"Oh. They sound really nice."

Toshirou chuckled dryly. "They have their moments."

"You're acting different...just a couple hours ago you acted like you wanted to be left alone. And you're actually laughing?"

Toshirou shrugged. "I guess you're comfortable to talk to."

"Thanks." Karin said, walking over to the passenger side. "You know where the field is, so you drive. But don't even think about crashing my car."

"I know how to drive Kurosaki-san." Karin rolled her eyes and decided to let the formalities slide. _Can't teach him new tricks just yet._ She thought. They got into the car and were off. As he drove, Karin looked out the window and sighed at the rain.

**Flashback**

_A 7 year old Karin skipped happily to her mom's room just to say hi._

"_Mommy!" She cried joyfully, but got no response. "Mom?" She wandered around she heard a voice boom through the house. _

"_KARIN!" Ichigo yelled. Karin jumped and ran out of the room and downstairs to her brother._

"_Ichi-nii? What's going on?"_

"_Wake up Yuzu. We need to go to the hospital. Dad says it's an emergency."_

"_Why?"_

"_Just go!" Karin nodded and ran to her room to Yuzu's bed and shook her rather violently._

"_K-Karin-chan? What's going on?"_

"_Ichi-nii says we have to go to the hospital." Karin said. _

"_Ok." Yuzu got out of bed and ran into the garage and hopped into Ichigo's car. Since he was already in there, Ichigo started up the car and sped off to the hospital. As they drove, Karin and Yuzu hugged each other tightly. _

"_Ichi-nii, what's going on?"_

_Ichigo sighed. "Dad says that Mommy's hurt. She's at the hospital and she wants to see us."_

_Karin's eyes widened in shock as Yuzu burst into tears. Ichigo pulled into the parking lot reserved for the emergency room and rushed out, carefully getting his sisters out of the car. They ran inside and straight for the desk._

"_Kurosaki Misaki!" Ichigo yelled at the nurse. She rolled her eyes and lazily looked at the clipboard._

"_You'll have to fill out out some paperwork." She snapped. Karin wiped her eyes and stormed up to the counter._

"_Hey! My mom's in there somewhere and I wanna see her!"_

"_Look lady, we're the children of the best surgeon in this place. Ichigo Kurosaki," He pointed to himself, then to Karin and Yuzu. "Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki."_

_The rude nurse blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, I'm sorry. Um, straight down this hallway, room 5b. C-Can you not tell your father about this?"_

_Ichigo scoffed. "Considered yourself fired. Come on guys." He grabbed Yuzu and Karin's hands and ran straight for the room. Karin pulled them back and pointed the door._

"_Here, Ichi-nii, Yuzu!" She yelled. Ichigo walked over to the door and took a deep breath before opening it. His eyes widened at the sight of his mom in the bed talking to his dad, and smiling? The three children rushed over to their mom and hugged her tight._

"_Kaa-san! What the hell happened to you?" Ichigo yelled._

"_Well, I stopped by that store near the river and there was a robbery. I turned around and the guy shot me point blank. I nearly cried because I felt pity for the guy."_

_Isshin glared. "How could you feel anything for him?"_

_His wife's eyes softened. "He muttered something about having money to support his little boy."_

_Karin stepped forward and hugged her mom again. "Kaa-san, you're gonna be ok, right?"_

_Misaki said nothing, but replied to her daughter with an apologetic smile._

"_Dad, why is she not saying anything?"_

"_You guys, we got the bullet out of her. But it her muscle in her abdomen, she has internal bleeding and there's no way to contain it." Isshin held Misaki's hand tighter._

"_M-Mom?" Ichigo stammered. He jumped when she coughed up blood. It looked like it was time. Isshin wiped Misaki's mouth, gave her some water to rinse it out, and she spit it out back into the cup. The two parents stared into each other's eyes as if they were in their own little world. Misaki pulled Isshin into a passionate kiss, he gently placed his hands on her shoulders while she rested his hands to hold on for dear life for as long as she could. Isshin pulled back and kissed her forehead._

"_I love you so much." He whispered. Misaki smiled warmly and pecked his lips one more time._

"_I love you too. Thank you loving me and blessing me with our children. Speaking of which, Ka-chan, Zu-chan, come here." She said lovingly. The twins teared up at their nicknames they had fallen in love with. They meekly walked over to her and sat on the bed with her._

"_You two are all that I had imagened. I am so proud to have you two. Yuzu-chan, no one can resist your beautiful smile. Especially, little Jinta-kun." Yuzu blushed madly at the mentioned friend. Misaki laughed and turned to Karin. "Karin-chan, you're going to become the best soccer player in the world. I'll be cheering you on the entire time. Be strong for me, Ka-chan. I love you two so much, look out for each other and please be close to one another. Ok?"_

"_H-Hai!" They said in unison. They laid themselves next their dying mother as she reached out for Ichigo._

_Misaki smiled at her 12 year old son. "Ichigo, my son. You are my heart, I love you so much. I want you to promise me that you'll protect your little sisters, because they love you so much." _

_Ichigo nodded, wiping his tears. "H-Hai, Kaa-san!" Misaki pulled Ichigo into a hug and held him close. "I want you to never lose your kind heart, Ichigo. You're so kind and strong, and you have that adorable smile. That smile that was plastered on your face everytime you saw me. Don't lose that smile. I love you, Ichigo, my son."_

"_Isshin, Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin, I love you all so much and it breaks my heart that I have to go but remember I will always love you all. Goodbye my precious family...I will miss you..." And with that final statement, Misaki laid her head onto her pillow and with a smile on her face, she had passed on. _

"_Kaa-san! Kaa-san wait!" Karin yelled, she ran over and held her mom's hand which was beginning to get cold. _

"_Kaa-san..." Yuzu mumbled before bursting into tears. Ichigo took hold of his sisters, and soon after Isshin wrapped his arms around his family, crying along with them._

**End flashback**

Toshirou nudged Karin who was still somewhat in her thoughts. "Kurosaki-san, we're here."

"Oh. My bad. Cool." Karin muttered. Toshirou looked at her with a confused face. The two got out of the car and headed to the field.

"So," Karin spun the ball around in her hand. "How long have you been playing soccer?"

Toshirou shrugged. "For as long as I can remember, you?"

"Same."

Karin walked over to her side with the ball while Toshirou ran to his, and stood ready for the ball.

"Alright Toshirou, here it comes!" Karin yelled. _I have something special for you..._She kicked the ball high up into the air, and did and epic side flip and smashed her foot into the ball sending it Toshirou's way. He stood his ground getting ready for the ball. Needless to say the ball sent Toshirou a couple steps back. He couldn't believe the skill that his girl had. _This girl is not normal._ He thought as he kicked around the ball.

"So what do you think of that? My friends back home call me The Phoenix!" Karin yelled, nearly puffing out her chest.

Toshirou smirked. _I can see why. A Phoenix is fiery, much like Kurosaki's personality, and beautiful just like-wait what? Did I just say she's beautiful?_

_

* * *

_

Ooooooooooh toshirou thinks Karin is beautiful...yay! Lmao! Please R&R


	4. Friends?

**So the cute moments between Toshirou nd Karin are definitely about to go down! OMG! I still love this couple! Yes there is some OOCness in this fic but if u dnt like it don't read it, ok? Ok. Hope u enjoy! Karin, disclaimer please?**

**Karin: F a n c y c h I k 9 3 does not own Bleach at all.**

**

* * *

**_Toshirou smirked. I can see why. A Phoenix is fiery, much like Kurosaki's personality, and beautiful just like-wait what? Did I just say she's beautiful?_

Karin caught her breath pretty soon and smirked in victory.

"Had enough snowman?" She yelled from the other side of the field. Toshirou lightly chuckled and shook his head.

"In your dreams, Kurosaki-san!" He yelled back. Karin smiled deviously, _I was hoping you'd say that._ But before she could kick, she heard an all too familiar voice.

"Karin-chan!" A suave voice called after her. Karin turned around and shivers ran up her spine at the sight. _That bastard..._

Even though Toshirou was on the other side of the field, he could tell by Karin's body language something was wrong. Karin glanced back at Toshirou and walked back over to him.

"We're leaving. Now."

"Hey! The least you can do is say hi to me!" Karin's ex, Kyouta yelled. Toshirou looked at the boy carefully. Tanned skin, broad shoulders, short jet black hair and icy green eyes. Toshirou looked back at Karin who was steaming with burning fury.

"Are you tired?" He asked.

Karin glanced back at Kyouta who was running toward the two. "You can say that. Let's just go." She started to the car but was suddenly pulled back by Kyouta.

"Karin, what the hell? I said I was sorry!" Kyouta yelled pulling on Karin's arm. Toshirou burned up inside as he shoved Kyouta off.

"Grab her like that again, and I will break your arm." He gritted through his teeth. Karin looked at Toshirou with shock in her eyes. She hadn't known Toshirou for long but she knew Toshirou would cause serious physical damage to Kyouta. She pushed Toshirou back with a firm hand, it didn't push him back that much but Toshirou understood what he was trying to do.

Kyouta stood up and brushed the dirt off of his clothes. "Karin, I'm sorry."

"Can you seriously shut up? Because if you don't I _will_ let Toshirou kick your ass, and don't even think that I won't join him." The venom dripped from her voice.

Kyouta nodded, knowing Karin's temper, and left. Toshirou lifted Karin's arm, looking dead in her eyes.

"It's bruised, we need to go home and put some ice on it."

Karin shivered warmly inside at the touch, but successfully kept her blush to a minimum.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just go."

The ride home was silent, but Toshirou was asking so many questions in his head? _Who was that prick? Why the hell did he feel the need to grab Karin? And...why do I feel so protective around her all of a sudden? Do I like her?_ He glanced at Karin who was sleeping soundly against the window of the car. He looked back at the road and gripped the steering wheel roughly. _No one is going to hurt her like that...ever again._

They arrived at the apartment. Toshirou carefully took Karin out of the car and took her upstairs to the apartment. He looked down at the girl and shook her softly.

"Kurosaki-san, wake up." He whispered quietly. Karin opened her eyes slowly and was shocked at the compromising position she was in. She jumped out of Toshirou's arms and opened the door.

"I'll throw some ice on it then head to bed." Karin said, walking quickly into the kitchen. Toshirou closed the door behind him and nodded. He walked into his room, closed his door and locked it. He stripped out of his clothes and took a shower. Karin sighed as she sat down and carefully placed the bag of ice on the bruise.

**Flashback**

_Karin smiled as Kyouta kissed her cheek over and over. "You looked amazing scoring that goal. Congrats."_

_They heard a cellphone ring and checked both of their pockets. It was Karin's._

_"Hey Ichi-nii!...I'll be home soon, I'm with Kyouta...yes, Ichi-nii. Ok. Bye."_

_"You gotta go?" Kyouta pouted playfully. Karin rolled her eyes and shoved her boyfriend. _

_"Nope, not yet. But I do have to go soon." Karin said. _

_Kyouta nodded and the two kept walking. Soon after, a young girl found their way to the couple and glomped Kyouta._

_"Kyaaa! Kyouta-kun, there you are!" She squealed. Karin looked at the girl as if she was crazy._

_"Um, Kyouta who is this?" She asked. The girl glared at Karin and scoffed._

_"Kyouta-kun, isn't this your ex-girlfriend?"_

_"Current girlfriend. Get it right." Karin spat. _

_"Um no. Because last night, when we were together, Kyouta told me you two were done."_

_"What the hell?" Karin snapped, glaring at her soon-to-be ex boyfriend._

_The girl smiled and kissed Kyouta's cheek. "Now we can be together, right?" She whispered in his ear. _

_That was it. Karin grabbed the girl's hair and slammed her face into the ground right before slapping her boyfriend in the face._

_"Just so you know, that slap means we're through. And you might wanna take your little bitch to the hospital, I wouldn't be surprised if I knocked some of her teeth out." Karin spat out before storming off. _

_"Karin! I'm sorry! Please!" Kyouta pleaded. But Karin continued storming off, wiping her tears._

**End Flashback**

"Bastard..." Karin hissed, looking at the bag of ice.

"Who?" Toshirou asked. Karin jumped slightly. She looked at Toshirou who thought it was ok to not wear a shirt tonight.

"My ex, Kyouta."

Toshirou chuckled. "That guy is pathetic."

"How is that?"

"No real man grabs a woman like that."

Karin revealed a small smile and looked back at her arm. "So true."

Toshirou sat next to Karin and looked at her. "I know I have a cold personality, but I was somewhat born like that. I've always loved winter, I hate the summer, and I really like soccer. Your turn."

"Huh?"

"You said that we have to get to know each other."

"Ok. After my mom died, I promised her that I had to become the biggest soccer star so she would be proud of me." Karin said.

Toshirou stayed silent and nodded. "I bet she is."

"Flattery gets you nowhere snowman." Karin laughed.

Toshirou smirked. "I know." He looked into Karin's eyes and hugged her. Karin was shocked, not only at the hug, but at the fact that the older boy had no shirt on. But Karin soon hugged back and snuggled herself into the crook of Toshirou's neck. Karin pulled away.

"What was that for?"

Toshirou shrugged. "My sisters tell me friends hug each other. We're friends, right?"

Karin smirked and nodded. "Yeah, we're friends, snowman. But friends don't keep friends up when there's school, or did you forget?"

Toshirou chuckled dryly and stood up, letting Karin see his muscles involuntarily flex. "No."

"Well, goodnight then." Karin said, walking back to her room.

"Goodnight...Karin."

Little did Toshirou know, as soon as Karin heard that she smiled.

* * *

**So i finally updated this fic! lol but im hoping u guys are enjoying it. Please R&R**


	5. Know Me Inside And Out

**And the cute moments begin! Lol, anyways thanks for the reviews. U guys rock! Toshirou! Come do this disclaimer thingy!**

**Toshirou: sigh f a n c y c h I k 9 3 does not own Bleach.**

**And onto the story!**

**

* * *

**

_"Well, goodnight then." Karin said, walking back to her room._

_"Goodnight...Karin."_

_Little did Toshirou know, as soon as Karin heard that she smiled._

Karin woke up with a small smile on her face, which surprised her. _I haven't woken up with a smile on my face since...mom was alive. Maybe having a roomate isn't so bad._ She got out of bed, took a shower, and put on a black fitter t-shirt with some red soccer shorts along with a pair of black nikes. She was now in the kitchen making herself a small breakfast because she accidentally overslept. _Toshirou could've woke me up...unless..._Karin stopped making breakfast and ran to Toshirou's room and saw that he was still asleep.

"SNOWMAN! Wake up!" The hot tempered Kurosaki yelled. Of course, Toshirou woke up and glared at the girl for disturbing his sleep.

"What do you want Kurosaki?" He spat coldly.

"Time for school, dummy." Karin spat back with just as much annoyance in her voice. Toshirou shook his head in amusement.

"What's so funny?"

Toshirou chuckled. "Go check your schedule, Kurosaki. I have classes today at 2 P.M., but you have no classes today at all."

Karin narrowed her eyes at him, secretly hating the fact that he might be right. She ran into her room and back into Toshirou's room with the schedule in her hand and looked down at it.

"Crap, you're right. But what classes are you taking?"

The whitehaired young man looked out of the window. "Business administration."

Karin's eyes widened in shock and admiration. "So you're gonna be this huge CEO/soccer player? Nice job, snowman."

"Thanks."

"Well, I'm gonna go kick around for a while and go running. I'll catch up with you later."

Toshirou nodded and waved goodbye to Karin. She waved back and drove to the field where she and Toshirou kicked around. As soon as Karin got out of the car, she saw Kyouta making out with this girl on the field. Disgusted, Karin found a spot _far _away from the field and near one of the goal to practice her technique. _Hmmm...I see that I'm weaker on the right foot. Maybe Toshirou can show me some moves...wait. Why am I thinking about him...?_

"Yo Karin!" She heard Kyouta yell to her. Karin rolled her eyes and continued to practice without acknowledging her ex.

"Hey!" This time, Karin turned around and was met the annoying ex...again.

"What the hell do you want?" She snapped.

"Revenge..."

Karin laughed. "Are you insane? If anyone should want revenge, it should be me. _You're_ the one that cheated on me. Now stay the hell away from me or I will fight you...and don't think I'll go easy on you."

Kyouta smirked. "You think you can take me?"

"You'd stoop so low as to hitting a girl?" Karin spat.

"Who knows...you're not the average girl..."

Karin suddenly felt a chill in the air, and gasped at who she saw appear behind Kyouta.

"Toshirou..."

He smirked and gripped Kyouta's shoulder with amazing force. "You're right, she's not. Now, get the hell away from her. I will kick your ass and if I don't cause enough damage, her older brother will make sure _no one_ finds your body..."

Kyouta smiled and shook Toshirou off. He ran towards Karin and wrapped his fingers around her throat. Toshirou yanked his arm off of Karin and threw Kyouta to the ground. He then dragged him to the concrete sidewalk and bashed his head into the ground. Karin was scared...not because she was afraid of Kyouta but fear of Kyouta's life. _I have to stop this._

She ran to Toshirou and pried him off of Kyouta. "Snowman! Stop it! You'll bash his brains in!"

"He derserves it." His ice cold voice made the air around Karin chilling. She shook it off and used all of her strength to get her roomate off of her ex. With a smirk, she kicked Kyouta in the ribs and punched him in the face.

"Touch me again...and you will die. Not by my hands but Toshirou's hands and Ichi-nii's." She gritted through her teeth murderously. Karin looked at Toshirou who still had shaking fists wanting to kill Kyouta.

"Snowman...calm down. I could've handled him and I'm grateful and everything. Why did you even come?"

"I wanted to kick around with you since my classes aren't until 2."

Karin nodded. "Let's go."

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Toshirou lay down on the couch watching the latest soccer game, his school's team was playing against their biggest rival, Hueco Mundo. The score was 2-2 and this was the championship and Seretei _always_ won the championship, they were just that epic.

"Hey snowman...I wanna talk to you." An angelic voice came through the hallway. Toshirou turned and was met with the most beautiful girl he'd ever met in his life. Karin Kurosaki stood there with a sports tank that stopped right above her belly button and a pair of black basketball shorts with a red stripe running down the sides. Her hair was damp and stringy, falling to her shoulders. She was absolutely beautiful. It took everything in Toshirou to hold down his blush as she sat down next to him.

"What is it?"

"We've been roomies for only a couple of days. Not that I don't appreciate what you're doing but why? I mean, you barely know me."

Toshirou smiled. "That's where you're wrong. I know quite a lot about you."

"Prove it." Karin smirked.

"You're 19 years old, you love soccer. Your mother died when you were about 3 or 4. Ichigo, Yuzu, and your dad mean the world to you. The guys you like are either athletic or a soccer freak like you. Your favorite color is black, you love hip-hop and rock music. Am I right?"

Karin's jaw hit the floor. "How in the world..."

"It's not like I don't notice you, Kurosaki-"

"Karin."

"Right. And the reason why I'm so protective over you is because I've never met a girl like you ever in my life. Besides, that guy is a prick and no one should put their hands on you...unless it's me..."

Karin blushed and looked away. "What are you talking about?"

Toshirou said nothing but crashed his lips onto hers and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. Karin was surprised at first but settled into the kiss and snaked her arms around Toshirou's neck and pulled him down, making her lay flat back on the couch with him hovering over her. Toshirou locked his fingers in Karin's hair and yanked her head back and attacked her neck with rough kisses. Karin was lost in the passion but soon found herself and pushed Toshirou away.

"Toshirou..."

The white haired boy lunged for Karin again and pinned her to the couch. "Don't act like you don't want this."

He attacked her neck with hot kisses and smashed his lips onto hers once more. Karin sighed with frustration and flustered with Toshirou's shirt. He smirked and broke the kiss to take his shirt off for her.

"Your room or mine?"

Karin smiled deviously. "I don't care. Just get me to a bed...now."

Toshirou nodded and dragged Karin to his room and slammed the door shut.

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Karin looked next to her and saw Toshirou snoozing with his arm wrapped around her torso. She smirked and kissed his forehead and suddenly stiffened. _I...I just slept with my roomate! What the hell is wrong with me?_

She threw on Toshirou's shirt and ran outside with her cellphone to call Rukia.

She yawned. "Karin, why are you calling so late?"

"Rukia! I slept with Toshirou!" Karin angrily whispered.

"You slept with Toshirou?"

"Shhhh! Ichi-nii might hear you!"

"How do you know Ichigo is-"

"Everyone knows you two bang each other on a regular basis..." Karin stated bluntly.

Rukia blushed and laughed. "I'll give you that. But why in the world did you sleep with him?"

"Toshirou and I were kicking around but my ex, Kyouta started bothering us...again. Then they ended up fighting because Kyouta grabbed me. After that, me and Toshirou went home and started talking, then we end up making out and...yeah."

Rukia sighed at the young Kurosaki. "Well do you like him?"

"I have no idea."

"Well what are you gonna do?"

"Just pretend it never happened."

"You serious? You and your roommate just had sex and you're gonna try and ignore it?"

Karin downcasted her eyes. "Damn it! I don't know."

"Karin, you have to take care of this. I'll keep this one a secret so the baka doesn't freak out. But _you_ have to handle this. Got it?"

"Yeah."

Rukia smirked. "Good. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna bang your brother...again."

Karin hung up the phone and cringed in disgust. _She did that on purpose..._The confused girl went back into the apartment and straight for room to get some rest.

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

The sun's rays shone on Karin's face, waking her up instantly. She got up and made some breakfast for herself and ate it. After that, she took a shower and got dressed. Karin then grabbed her schedule, her car keys and started for her first day of classes.

When she arrived at the college, she stepped in the doors. Her professor, Kurebiyashi Hiro professor of sports marketing. If Karin wasn't gonna make it as a soccer star (A/N: We all know that she's gonna be a soccer star!) she was gonna be the best sports agent possible. She sat down in class and took notes, and every time professor Kurebiyashi looked at her, all she could think about was...

_Toshirou..._

_

* * *

_

It finally happened...ok so u guys think this is happening way too fast. But if it didn't happen like this then it was gonna take forever and i really don't have the patience...seriously lol. Hope you guys enjoy though. Please R&R thanks again!_  
_


	6. New friends, matchmaking, and jealousy?

**It's been sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long since I've updated this fic, I know and that's a my bad. I've been soooooooo busy and dealing with stupid people in my life. Well Karin slept with her roomate...and she told Rukia. Oh crap. What's gonna happen now? Well ur gonna have to read and find out!**

**Karin: Seriously...I feel like crap. How could I sleep with Toshirou?**

**Toshirou: You make me sound repulsive.**

**Karin: No, not like that you idiotic snowman!**

**F a n c y c h i k 93: You can cut the sexual tension with a knife.**

**Karin: -glares- what did u say?**

**F a n c y c h i k 93: N-Nothing. Remember people, I don't own any of these bleach characters. Got it? On with the story!**

**

* * *

**

Karin finished up her notes and exited the classroom. She walked up the stairs and tripped over a pile of books on the ground.

"Ow! Who would put their books in the middle of the staircase?" Karin yelled.

"Sorry! I was tying my shoes and I kinda left my books there. My bad." Karin turned around and gasped quietly at the boy in front of her. He had crimson hair with the lightest blue eyes.

"Hey, I'm Ryu, Ryu Tsubaki" The redhead held out his hand for Karin to shake. She shook it.

"Kurosaki, Kurosaki Karin."

Ryu smirked and blushed slightly. "Y-You're v-very pretty."

Karin laughed and smiled, making Ryu blush even more. "I didn't see you to be the shy type, but thanks."

The redhead nodded. "Hey, I've caught you practicing at the field with your white-haired friend. You two are awesome!"

Karin sighed and looked away from Ryu. She really didn't feel like talking about Toshirou, letting alone hearing his name. His touch still lingered on her skin, the feel on his soft lips on hers. Images of teal-turquoise eyes, and white hair clouded her mind, making her body shiver uncontrollably. Karin couldn't help the fact that this boy had such an effect on her, especially when the effect was too great.

"Thanks..." Karin muttered.

Ryu noticed this and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Um, you ok?"

Karin looked down at Ryu's hand and felt some of the warmth she felt when Toshirou touched her. She shook it off quickly. "I'm fine. I gotta get going, nice to meet you, Tsubaki-san."

"Wait!"

"What?" Karin snapped.

"L-Let m-me t-take you out to l-lunch. You seem kinda d-down."

Karin was surprised at the shy boy's bold move and smiled. _Hey free lunch, and it'll get my mind off of...him._

"Sure, Tsubaki-san. Let's go."

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Toshirou looked at the time. 3:45. _Ugh...class is over! Tim to get something to eat..._He thought. As he packed up his stuff, he noticed a group of girls staring at him.

"Is there something that you need?" He spat coldly to the girls. They got the hint immediately and started swooning over another hot guy in the class. Fortunately, he wasn't too fond of the fan girls either. Toshirou chuckled quietly and walked out of his classroom to the parking lot. With his iPod in his ears, and reaching his car, he clicked the open button on his keys and threw his bag in the trunk.

"I can beat you any place and any time, Tsubaki-san!" _That voice...that voice_ Toshirou repeated in his head. He glanced over to the left and indeed he saw Karin and another guy walking toward a platinum colored sports car

"K-Kurosaki-san, c-call me R-Ryu!"

He saw the smiling face on Karin..._his _Karin, and the fact that she was smiling with another guy wasn't sitting with Toshirou all too well.

"Ryu? This is your car?"

"H-Hai. My p-parents are k-kinda rich, they're m-mad that I e-enrolled to this s-school."

"Sorry 'bout that."

Ryu smiled. "N-No! It's fine, they've accepted it...kinda."

"Well anyways Mr. Moneybags, where are we going?"

"My favorite restaurant, Seretei."

"Nice! Let's go!"

Toshirou's eyes narrowed in envy and anger. _I am not jealous...I'm...happy that she made a new friend._ But on the inside, Toshirou was riled up inside and out. As soon as he saw Ryu and Karin pull out of the parking lot, he hopped into his car and followed them to the restaurant.

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Karin nodded her head to the music that Ryu was blasting in his car. "K-Kurosaki-san?"

"Hm?"

"I hope w-we get t-to b-become friends."

The comment was so innocent and sincere, Karin actually felt a little guilty. _He's so nice and sweet. I don't wanna corrupt this guy! He should be with some one like...Yuzu...PERFECT!_

"Hey, Ryu. You seem like a nice guy, how about I set you up with my sister?"

Ryu blushed and swerved slightly. "Kurosaki-san! That's so soon!"

"Don't worry! Yuzu is just as angelic and innocent as you are, you two are perfect for each other."

"O-Ok, thanks."

Karin chuckled. "No problem."

"Kurosaki-san, d-do you h-have a boyfriend?"

The raven haired girl blushed slightly and looked out the window, making Ryu feel guilty for asking a person question. "G-Gomen!"

"No, it's ok. It's just that it's..."

"Complicated?"

Karin sighed. "Exactly."

* * *

**Just so complicated! I know it's really short nd sucky but the next one will be really good, I promise! Please R&R**


	7. 7 Agent Toshirou Hitsugaya

** fancychik 93: Hi guys! We-  
Karin: *punches fancy in the head* Are you kidding me? Where the hell have you been?  
fancychik 93: ummm…soul searching  
Toshirou: You serious?  
fancychik 93: Ugh, it's a long story. But I'm trying my best to get back on track. Besides, the reviews on this story were really nice.  
Karin: Because they've been waiting on an update forever! Baka…it's been like a year!  
Toshirou: Ok Karin, she gets it. Let's just do the disclaimer.  
Karin: *mutters* fine. 93 does NOT own Bleach at all. **

* * *

Toshirou continued to peek on Ryu and Karin conversing and tried to read their lips but it was impossible. It all looked like gibberish to him. But wait, why was he doing this at all? He leaned back in his car seat, sighing. _I've stooped so low as to spying on her? What exactly do I feel for this girl?_ So many questions went in and out of his brain but one thing stuck. He did _not_ like the fact that she was eating with another guy. Toshirou sat up and looked at the young man, red hair, hazel eyes, an innocent look on his face. The snowman scowled even more, _not even Karin's type_ he thought.

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

"Complicated how? I-I mean if it's o-ok to ask…" Ryu said before taking a quick sip of his drink. Karin sighed and glanced away at the floor. What could she say? She banged her roommate for knowing him for like a few days? Well, it was the truth.

"I slept with my roommate and I have no idea how to face him." Karin stated. She looked up at Ryu who just gaped at her with crimson cheeks. "W-Well, do you have feelings for him?"

The Kurosaki phoenix sighed and shrugged. "I don't…I don't really know. The world just feels different when I'm close to him and it scares the shit out of me."

"You sound as if you've answered your own question but you're not sure about him." Ryu said softly. Karin nodded and looked out of the window next to their table to get a view of the beautiful day. The view was nice until she saw a familiar white haired young man in his car. _Wait a minute…that looks just like…seriously?!_ Then a wide smirk crept onto Karin's look with a twinkle of mischievousness in her eyes.

Her classmate noticed this immediately and stammered. "W-What is it, K-Karin-san?"

"I need to see if this idiot is really dumb to spy on me. Come on." She grabbed Ryu and they both exited the restaurant, standing in front of the entrance. Karin forced her new friend to face her, she cupped his face and leaned in close to his ear.

"I'm going to kiss your cheek, and I need you to play along. Ok?" Ryu nodded.

"S-Sure." Karin pulled away and winked then kissed both of his cheeks, earning a _very_ confused and blushing Ryu Tsubaki. Toshirou. Was. Pissed. He got of his car in an instant and stormed up to Karin and Ryu, Karin smirking and Ryu standing like he was about to get his butt kicked…hard.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Toshirou yelled. Karin walked up to him and landed a sweet punch to his gut.

"You idiot! Why the hell are you spying on me?!" Toshirou blushed and struggled to get back on his feet.

"…" When Karin didn't get an answer she stood toe to toe, burning her gaze into Toshirou's eyes.

"Let me ask you again. What are you doing spying on me?"

Toshirou sighed. "I wanted to know why you were leaving with this guy the day after we had sex."

He looked away with the blush still on his face. Karin gasped and then realized. _Snowman…is jealous?_ She thought. _Cute_. She chuckled softly and placed a hand on her snowman's cheek.

"Relax snowman. He's a classmate and he volunteered to gimme some free food. Besides, he was giving me advice on how to deal with the fact that I might be in love with you." After that was uttered, there wasn't more to say. Karin coiled her arms around Toshirou's neck and pulled him in for a sweet kiss. She pulled away and pulled Ryu to her side.

"Ryu Tsubaki aka Money Bags meet Toshirou Hitsugaya aka my difficult snowman." The two men locked eyes and chuckled, then shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Tsubaki-san. Sorry for the misunderstanding." Toshirou said sincerely. Ryu nodded and smiled brightly.

"It's fine, H-Hitsugaya-san. I would be protective o-of Karin-san as w-well. She's a g-great girl. She's nice t-to set me up with her s-sister. I don't have much luck with girls but Karin-san is willing to help out." Karin smiled.

"Isn't he perfect for Yuzu, snowman?" Now that he thought about it, Yuzu was an innocent type as well, that was actually a good pairing.

"That's actually not bad." Ryu checked his watch and gasped.

"S-Shit! I have a business meeting i-in 15 minutes! I gotta go! See you in class!" And with that Ryu rushed to his car and was gone in seconds, leaving Karin and her difficult snowman.

The hot tempered Kurosaki turned to Toshirou with a smirk on her face. "Sooooo you must _really_ like me if you're willing to spy on me, huh?" She asked with a wink. The cool and composed Toshirou Hitsugaya was now flustered and blushing. Karin saw this and slowly approached him, swinging her arms around her roommate's neck. She leaned in dangerously closely to where her lips were an inch away from his.

"Toshirou. Why the hell did you do this? And tell me the truth." The young man, flustered and blushing furiously, locked eyes with those of the girl standing in front of him. Those amethyst eyes burning with a red hot fiery passion, of course those eyes would belong to a Kurosaki. Toushirou shook his head and pulled Karin's arms off of him, much to her disappointment.

"Look Karin, you already know I don't show as much emotion just like you. I don't know what the hell it is about you but your presence draws a lot of feelings out of that I thought I had buried a long time ago. I guess…it's safe to say that I'm falling for the infamous Karin Kurosaki." _What?! Snowman loves me…_Karin thought. Toshirou continued.

"When you and I slept together, it was honestly the best night of my life. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met and I will be damned if I ever let the chance go by. So, you wanna be my girlfriend?" With a true heartfelt confession, Karin tackled Toshirou to the ground not giving a damn in the world who saw. "Karin! What the hell-"

"Shut up!" Karin yelled. She turned to the crowd of spectators and smiled. "I'm Karin Kurosaki, and this guy that I'm on top of is Toshirou Hitsugaya. And if _any_ chick tries to flirt with or even think about trying to be with him they will have to answer me because…I'm kinda in love with the guy." No more words had to be said. Karin finished off her confession with a searing passionate kiss. The crowd cheered and so did Toshirou, well at least mentally. Karin pulled away and hugged Toshirou tight.

"I'm complicated so you're gonna have to learn to deal with it." Toshirou chuckled and kissed his girlfriend's head. "I'm looking forward to it."

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

A low growl escaped Ichigo's throat which left Rukia with a confused look. "What is it, Strawberry?" Ichigo shook his.

"I'm getting big brother senses that a certain _roommate_ that my _fiancée_ recommended is tonguing down my sister…" Rukia laughed and kissed her strawberry's lips.

"The only person you should be tonguing down is _me_, Ichigo Kurosaki…" She kissed Ichigo again and pulled him towards her. Ichigo noticed Rukia's mood and soon joined in.

* * *

**Oh snap! I'm back?! Well damn! Hahaha! I'm in a better place now so it's time to come back! Hope you guys like this comeback chapter! Read and review you know how it goes! **

**Karin: *Punches fancy in the head* Look! I've waited for extra long for snowman to tell me that he loves me in this story so next time you decide to take a soul searching hiatus why don't you warn your readers and us next time!**

**Toshirou: she has a point, fancy. **

** fancychik 93: I know, my bad my bad. Just don't let Karin punch me anymore. I think two plus two is 6. It is right?**

**Toshirou: Karin...no more punching fancy. **

**Karin: fine...**


	8. 5 years later

**Well, I have to wrap up this fic because I have ideas for more so I gotta finish this. I didn't see how far I could go with this fic so I decided to end it here with a nice little epilogue, hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: STILL don't own Bleach. At all.**

* * *

Epilogue

"Karin!" Toshirou yelled from the second floor of our home. He sounded more upset than usual so with a reluctant sigh I went upstairs to see my boyfriend. When I got to our room, I wanted to melt. My eyes were feasting on a beautiful creature with nothing on but a white towel hanging dangerously low around his waist. His tanned skin was glistening with droplets of water that I was dying to taste. Our bed was adorned with crimson red satin sheets with rose petals scattered on top. This man would never cease to amaze me along with how fucking sexy he was!

"Snowman…what is all this? If you wanted some sex all you had to do was ask." I said flatly. Toshirou chuckled and strutted towards me and with every step he took my core heated more and more. He placed his hands on my shoulders and slowly slid them down my arms, making them a little damp. "Karin Kurosaki…I wanna change one thing about you."

I shuddered and pressed my body closer to his. "What?..."

"Your name. Marry me." Wait. Did he say what I think he said? Let me try this again.

"What did you say?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist and crashed his lips against mine. "I said…marry me, drop Kurosaki and change it to Hitsugaya." Oh so I was right. This was serious. It's obvious what my answer was gonna be but I knew my snowman was going to flip if I didn't say anything. I kissed his lips and whispered ever so softly, "Gladly. But right now all I want you to do is make love to me, snowman." Toshirou flashed me a crooked smile and forced my legs around his waist.

"Glady, future Mrs. Hitsugaya."

_Well if any of you can tell by now, I'm with the most difficult, infuriating, annoying man ever. But it just so happens that that very man is the man of my dreams._

* * *

**And THAT is the end of this fic. Sorry if the end seems a little rushed, more than likely I'll end up editing it. But for now that's the end. Keep a lookout for more fics. Peace. Love. and Music. **


End file.
